


Quiet day - Nomin

by Carastayzenbebevityday_L



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carastayzenbebevityday_L/pseuds/Carastayzenbebevityday_L
Summary: A relatively short and cute story in which Jeno confesses some long-harboured feelings for Jaemin just as he's realising his own.It's set in real life, no craziness or fantasy here today. I tried to make this quite atmospheric and gentle, and hopefully it captures your imagination :)This is the first fanfiction I've ever actually published, so go easy on me. I've also never read any fanfictions before so I don't know if I'm tagging this right. Anyways all in all this is an open-ended, cute and realistic story centring around Jeno and Jaemin of NCT, hope you like it!
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Quiet day - Nomin

Another quiet morning in the dorms. While Chenle and Jisung were still sleeping and Haechan had gone to practice with Renjun, Jeno kicked back on the couch, admiring the view of the sun rising over the city skyline. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, taking in the aroma of spicy ramen bubbling on the stove and listening closely to the crackle and pop of eggs frying in their pan.   
"Ya. Have you fallen asleep or something?" Jaemin's playful voice cut through Jeno's daydream as he turned off the heat with a click and got two bowls out of the cupboard.  
"Noo,," Jeno replied, closely watching Jaemin neatly ladle steaming ramen and perfectly cooked eggs into a pair of bowls and get mugs out for coffee. He sat up and adjusted his shirt, rubbing his hands in anticipation as Jaemin brought the bowls over, clinking them down on the living room table in time with the clicking of the coffee machine in the background.  
"Thank you~" Jeno said sweetly. Jaemin sat down next to him.  
"Its no problem," he smiled, "you're full of aegyo today, what's up with that?"  
Jeno didn't really want to say why right now, even though he knew full well why he was being nicer and cuter than usual.  
"Ah I'm just in a good mood today, that's all. This atmosphere is really nice." Jeno said. Jaemin chuckled in response, then got up to grab their coffee as Jeno fired into his ramen. It was cooked to perfection and the slightly runny egg mixed with the spicy sauce was a match made in heaven, that combined with the soothing scent of fresh coffee, just made Jeno's morning that little bit better.  
"I don't see why you're in such a good mood," Jaemin said, "it's just like any other morning." Jeno smiled at his bowl.  
"I dunno, I just have a good feeling today, like something good is gonna happen" he responded, promptly shovelling ramen into his mouth.  
"Sheesh, don't eat like a pig" Jaemin commented, laughing slightly before digging into his own bowl.  
And so they sat there and ate in the peace and quiet of the early morning. Below them on the streets commuters began to swarm and in the apartments above them families rushed around to get out of the house before the traffic got any worse. But here in the dorm it was peaceful. With clean bowls and empty mugs in front of them the two boys stared out at the buzzing metropolis, nicely separated from the rush hour by the large windows lining the living room wall. Jeno softly sighed.   
"Ya, how long have we been friends now?"   
"Hmmm, well, since high school? Before then even.. so around 7 years? Maybe 8?" Jaemin replied, furrowing his brow as he calculated it in his head.  
"Wow... 8 years is a long time.."   
"Yeah"   
"To be honest, these past 8 years.. I think that maybe-" Jeno began, before being cut off by Jisung emerging from his room, rubbing his eyes and mumbling "good morning" while shuffling to the kitchen to grab a Coke out of the fridge. Jaemin glanced at the clock.   
"No schedule this morning?" He asked the sleepy Jisung, who met him with a dazed look that was a mix of confusion and 'wait what time is it'.   
"Its 8:00am" Jaemin informed him. Jisung made a noise that sounded like acknowledgement and shuffled back to his room to grab his phone. At the same time, Chenle was awoken by his alarm, and he too stumbled into the living room to greet his hyungs.   
"Ah, you two already ate?" Chenle asked, sniffing the air for traces of ramen like a dog sniffing out treats. Jaemin got up and carried their bowls to the kitchen and Jeno followed suit with the mugs.  
"We did yeah, Nana did the cooking" Jeno said   
"As expected," Chenle giggled, still sleepy, "you cant cook in the slightest Jeno, Jaemin's a Michelin star chef in comparison"   
"Oi," Jeno warned him.  
"Its true though," Jaemin added, laughing "I'm practically your personal cook you ask me to make things for you so often."  
Jeno just smiled. 

Later at the practice rooms, Jaemin watched on as Jeno perfected the choreography to '90s Love'. His sharp movements were captivating and his deep blue hair flashed bright as he jerked his head and it caught the glare of the studio spotlights. In the mirror he could see Jeno mouthing along to the lyrics and pulling impressive facial expressions, putting on a full performance in preparation for the song's release. The track soon ended and Jeno walked back over to the benches and sat down next to Jaemin. He was breathing heavily and sweat was glistening on his arms and forehead, he then reached for his water bottle and hastily gulped some down before slumping down to rest. Jaemin felt butterflies in his stomach as he glanced over at Jeno's strong chest.  
"Did you think that was good?" Jeno panted, smiling a little weakly at Jaemin. Jaemin handed him his towel.  
"It was amazing, I dont think you need to practice it much more" he responded.  
"Theres one part I'm worried I'll forget though, the bit before the bridge leading up to the second chorus, the instructor explained it pretty vaguely and now I cant stop worrying that I'm doing it wrong" Jeno said, scrunching his nose cutely as he stretched out his arms above his head.  
"Ya. Stop worrying. Its perfect. Now let's go get lunch, I'm hungry" 

Walking to the cafe they regularly visited after practice, something felt different. The leaves fell in the same way and the sky was cloudy but bright as always. The air was crisp and refreshing, and as Jeno took a deep breath of it in he felt somewhat elated. Being with Jaemin, just walking together like this, spending time together, it made him feel so happy. Jaemin was a comforting presence in his life, and he never wanted their friendship to end.  
Except perhaps, that he did.   
This friendship was bittersweet to Jeno, and he felt that bitter edge as an ache in his heart. He didn't want to ruin what they had, but at the same time he wanted more. More than just hanging out together and training together. He thought about this as they walked, what it would be like if they had something more.   
He didn't know it, but in a way Jaemin was thinking the same thing. The lack of their usual chatter in the air left room for thought, and Jaemin was evaluating his own feelings for Jeno. He loved to spend time with Jeno, but there was something missing from their friendship, a gap, and he wasn't yet sure what could fill it. He thought about how he loved to cook for Jeno, to help him, how watching him perform like that.. awakened something in him.   
The mood was still off as they walked into the cafe and got into line. The tension between them was only cut by Jeno asking Jaemin what he was going to order.  
"Hmmmm.. probably just my usual thing, large iced Americano and maybe a slice of vanilla cake or a brownie" Jaemin nodded, staring distractedly at the floor. Jeno looked concerned, but didn't say anything. For Jaemin, the image of Jeno in the practice room, his golden skin glittering in the intensity of the lights and his chest slowly rising and falling as he rested, it had stuck with him. He was beginning to realise what that thing he might be missing is.   
At the till Jeno payed for both their drinks, despite Jaemin getting his card out for his.   
"Oh, thanks. I'll pay you back" he said as they carried them over to a table   
"Nah, it's on me" Jeno said. Jaemin was confused as to why he'd been so polite and gentlemanly all day today, but didn't question it.   
Sat by the steamed up cafe window with comforting drinks and desserts, the silence somehow returned. Jeno could feel the pressure mounting inside of him. The words were on the tip of his tongue but every glance at Jaemin just somehow made him more nervous. As for Jaemin, he was still lost deep in thought about what his realisation of his feelings would mean for their friendship, it troubled him. After several minutes of them sipping on their drinks, Jeno sighed loudly. Jaemin looked up at him, but he continued to stare into his milktea for some time before finally opening his mouth.  
"You know,, I've been thinking.." he began, looking up to meet Jaemin's eyes.  
"What've you been thinking about?" Jaemin said. His tone was playful but his face itself more serious.   
"I've been thinking about our friendship," Jeno said, "we've known each other for 8 years now. I still haven't forgotten the day we first met, that day in the old SM building, when we were both new trainees and so we just decided to stick together."   
Jaemin stared at him, his heart began pounding louder in his chest.   
"I'm so grateful for that day. I'm so glad that you were the person who came into my life.."   
Jeno paused for a second and took a deep breath in.  
"I don't think I've ever met anyone I've wanted to spend my entire life with like this before. There's literally no one I would rather spend all my time with..."   
He smiled at Jaemin and took another deep breath  
"Basically, what I'm trying to say is, I love you, Jaemin-a. And not just like a friend or a brother; I really love you."  
Jaemin raised his eyebrows and gasped slightly. He had no idea how to respond, but he could feel his heart and his stomach doing cartwheels inside of him. Jeno stared back at him, expectantly waiting for a response.   
"I- ...I had no idea you were going to say something like that, haha" Jaemin said, internally panicking as he watched the smile fade slightly from Jeno's face.   
"Ah, um,, I'm sor-" Jeno began  
"No no no!" Jaemin cut him off, "no. Seriously, I'm.. I'm just still processing what you just said, hahah.. I just.."   
Jeno was still staring curiously at Jaemin. Jaemin looked earnestly back at him.   
"I.. was just thinking the same thing. You actually surprised me, it was like you read my mind or something"  
Jeno's face immediately lit up.  
"You're kidding, right??" He said, the excitement audible in his voice. Jaemin grinned at him.  
"No, seriously! I was just thinking, 'ya, theres no way I'm in love with Jeno, he's my best friend', but then you said it"   
"So then, do you actually like me back? Is this an actual thing??" Jeno exclaimed, his eyes glittering with delight.  
"Yeah, I guess I do, haha" Jaemin replied. They locked eyes for a few seconds, then Jeno looked back down at his tea.  
"So in that case.... do you maybe.. well, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" He said shyly, a huge smile still plastered across his face.  
"Sure thing" Jaemin responded assuredly.  
Without another word, they finished their lunch and walked home together. On their walk back through the park near the dorms, they talked lightly about their feelings for each other, how long Jeno had liked Jaemin for and vice versa. And when that conversation naturally tapered off, Jaemin felt Jeno's hand gently slip into his. They intertwined their fingers, and took comfort in the warmth it brought in the cool autumn breeze. 

Back at the dorms, it was another peaceful evening. Jeno relaxed with his feet up on the coffee table, listening to the steady rhythm of Jaemin chopping vegetables in the kitchen. He smiled slightly to himself, recounting the days events in his head and watching the sun gradually get lower in the sky. On the Seoul streets below him taxis, cars and buses jostled for room on the busy roads and among office workers marching home to their families he could see students making their way to after school lessons and karaoke rooms with their friends. He inhaled the comforting scent of Jaemin's homemade tteokbokki, and the rich sauce could be heard slowly bubbling away. Minutes later, Jaemin brought plates of tteokbokki and glasses of fizzing soda to the table and sat down next to Jeno.  
"Ta-da! Let's dig in, shall we? Also, get your gross feet off the table, it's not your personal footrest" he said in his usual cheerful tone   
"Alright, alright~" Jeno replied, sipping on his Coke before picking up his chopsticks and fishing a steaming chewy rice cake out of the aromatic soup. He hesitated before eating, and a huge smile spread across his face as he realised that in reality, nothing had changed between him and Jaemin. They were still the best of friends, but now it was just more than that. They ate together while watching the sun set over the Seoul skyline, and first a while they almost forgot that they had agreed to start dating. However, as they were clearing their plates away, Jaemin briefly reminded Jeno with a soft kiss on the cheek.   
"I'm going to get a shower, so you wash up, ok? I can trust you right?" He said, laughing slightly. Jeno just smiled at him over his shoulder and got started on the dishes. This is what they were missing, it's what was needed, and now they had it.


End file.
